Five Times Alex Said I Love You and One Time Michael Said It Back
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: Some angels are just a little slower with their emotions. ( Malex, fluff, one-shot )


Five Times Alex Said I Love You and One Time Michael Said It Back

**I.**

Alex was heading out of the gates again. This time, he actually _did_ have permission to leave. He had four other men with him and they all stood silent and waiting behind him.

Alex listed off the names and gave them the details of their expedition.

"Do we all know what we're doing?" He asked and was answered by all of them with a 'yes, sir.'

"Good. I have to get my pack, then we can go." The rest of the men dispersed to different sides of the room to say goodbye to their family. Alex went to a different room, where he had asked Michael to wait for him with his bag. He wanted to say goodbye to him in private.

Arms wrapped around his waist as soon as he closed the door. "Here," Michael's voice whispered into his ear as passed the bag to Alex.

"Mmm, I'll miss you," Alex pressed a kiss to Michael's mouth.

"And I, you." Michael smiled back at Alex. With Alex, he felt real. He didn't feel like a "higher being", he felt like a human. A human that could be loved.

They pressed two more kisses to each other's lips before Alex pulled away. "I've gotta go."

They pressed their mouths together one last time. Michael's hand slid up to cup Alex's head so he could lick farther into his mouth. They kissed long and slow, almost like it'd be their last kiss. They pulled back to breath, Michael keeping his hand in Alex's hair to hold their heads close.

Their foreheads press together, their breath mingling between them.

"Okay," Alex breathed, his lips tingling. "I have to go."

As Alex walked to open the door, he turned and gave Michael a smile. "See you soon. I love you," and he paused for a few seconds, giving Michael a chance to say it back. He smiled at Michael's panicked face and him stuttering a few times. "It's okay. You don't have to say it."

With one last grin, he was gone.

Michael's heartbeat still hadn't slowed down.

**II.**

It's right after a round of mind blowing sex when Alex says it again. Their on their sides, facing each other. Both of them are tired and half asleep, their hands clasped between them.

Before Alex closes his eyes for the night, he whispers into the darkness. "I love you."

He's snoring seconds after he said the three words, leaving Michael to have an internal argument about why he can't seem to see the three words to the person he'd give his life for.

**III.**

Alex groaned as he felt the bed shift. He flung his arm out to catch hold of Michael's hand. He used all his strength he had in the morning to pull the angel down beside him. "Don't go," he whispered into the warm skin, still not opening his eyes.

He felt Michael's chest rumble as he chuckled. "I have to. Don't worry, though. I'll be back soon." Again, Michael tried to get off the bed but was pulled back in. Alex grumbled and rolled on top of Michael, falling back asleep after a few seconds.

"Alex," Michael poked at the top of the blonde's head. "Alex," he said the human's name again, long and drawn out.

"Mm?"

"I have to go. I'm going to be late-" Alex cut Michael off with a sleepy, wet, kiss to the lips. They made out for a few seconds, slow and without any urgency. When they pulled back, Alex rolled back to his side of the bed.

"Hurry back." He said before sighing, his eyes closing again.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Michael threw some clothes on before walking to the door to head to his meeting.

"Love you," Alex called just as the door shut, leaving Michael on the other side with wide eyes.

**IV.**

"Jesus, Alex, please, open your eyes!" Michael clutched at the pale body. He shook it again. "Dammit Alex. _Please_."

Curse his father for not giving him the healing powers. He was an angel. He didn't think he'd ever need to learn how to help a dying man. And because he believed himself fine, his ability to fly and kill better than anyone, his Alex was dying.

"Alex," Michael whispered, he pulled the lifeless body closer to his chest. "Alex you can't leave me. You're not allowed to." Alex dying had been the farthest thing from Michael's mind when they had went to battle. It was only a tiny army they had to fight. Nothing could go wrong in his mind. But Alex, the stupid hero, had his back turned for only a few seconds to check on Michael—and God wasn't that even more painful that he had died because of Michael—and he had been stabbed.

Michael couldn't save him.

It felt as if his heart had shattered. His soul felt broken. The world seemed grey. He could hear—faintly—people around him. How come they were not mourning for his hero like he was?

Michael kissed Alex's forehead, gently, like it was water and he didn't want to make a ripple. Tears dropped down from Michael's face and ran down Alex's face, like he was crying, too. He kissed Alex's nose, something the other man had constantly complained about. He said it was ugly. Michal thought it was perfect.

Next he kissed both Alex's eyelids. He would give the world to see those eyes open up one more time to look at him. To show life and love and happiness they always held when he looked at Michael.

Last, he pressed a kiss to Alex's lips. A sob ripped from his chest and he buried his head in between the man's head and shoulder, letting sobs shake him and wet the man's clothes.

"Jesus, can you get me some fucking pills?" A voice muttered into his ear. That sounded like-

"Alex?" Michael's hands moved to grip Alex's face. "Alex, Alex, Alex."

"Yes, it's me. Now I love you, Michael," Alex groaned in pain as he tried to move. Thank God for Michael's knee holding in the blood he could've lost. "But you were an idiot."

Michael gaped at Alex, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"You didn't even check for a _pulse_."

**V.**

"Do you miss her?" Michael's voice filtered through the paper Alex was reading. He set the paper down gently, took a sip of his coffee before finally making eye-contact with Michael.

"Who do I miss?" Alex asked. He knew who Michael was talking about, but if the angel was going to accuse him of still having feelings for Claire, then he was going to make him suffer.

"You're girlfriend." Michael looked away from Alex's stare.

"My ex-girlfriend? I do believe I'm currently in love with you, so I don't see why I'd have a girlfriend." Alex grinned on the inside. Oh, Michael was going to get it.

"Yeah. You're old girlfriend. Claire. Do you miss her? You two were pretty serious."

"Hm, I suppose we were. Do you think she'd still take me back?" Alex knew that one was low. He almost chuckled when Michael whipped his head around to look back at Michael.

"What? Do you-" Alex raised an eyebrow when Michael gulped. "Do you want to? To, you know, go back to her?"

Michael sounded so insecure and sad that it actually kind of hurt Alex. He did love Michael and hearing him like this? It was like a knife in the heart.

"Michael," Alex spoke softly, leaning across the table to take Michael's hand into his own. "I love you. I'm in love with you. I love how you kiss my nose in the morning and I love how you make me coffee and I love the noises you make in bed and I love how you insist on washing my hair in the shower. Most of all I really love how you love me."

Alex waited a few moments, his thumb rubbing Michael's hand.

"Are you sure?" Michael's voice sounded choked, his face red from a blush.

"I've never been surer in my entire life." Alex pulled Michael's hand up to kiss his fingers.

"Okay." Michael breathed, a small smile on his face.

"Good."

**+1**

"Are we really doing this?" Michael grinned, a true, full, bright smile on his face as he looked down at Alex. He squeezed both hands that were in his own.

"Yes," Alex answered back, the same bright smile on his face.

"I love you, Alex." Michael's smile seemed to widen even more after he said the three words.

Alex's breath caught in his throat and tears stung his eyes. "You promise to tell me that for the rest of my life?"

"Yes. Forever." Michael's heart quickened at the love shown in Alex's eyes. _Alex loved him. _

Alex was about to reply when the preacher's voice interrupted.

Today was the happiest day of their lives. It was the start of their new forever. Not just as partners or boyfriends, but as husbands.


End file.
